1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a bird feeder that automatically dispenses bird feed upwardly from a lower reservoir to an upper feed platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most bird feeders now on the market are gravity fed feeders which dispense feed downwardly from an upper reservoir to a lower feed port or the like. Feeding birds on one side of such gravity fed feeders are normally hidden from view from the opposite side. Another common type of bird feeder is the flat platform feeder which provides a full view of feeding birds but which is susceptible to wind blowing feed off the platform. Some bird feeders are designed to dispense only certain type of seeds. Most prior art feeders can only hold a small amount of seed, which might last for only one or two days.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a bird feeder including a pipe having a hollow interior for holding a supply of bird feed, a lower end embedded in the ground, and an open upper end; a coil spring positioned within the pipe; support means for supporting the lower end of the coil spring; a plunger slidably positioned within the pipe and positioned on the upper end of the coil spring; a cable extending from the plunger to a point below the coil spring; a winch attached to the end of the cable opposite the plunger for pulling the plunger downwardly to compress the coil spring; a rigid platform attached to and encircling the open upper end of the pipe; cover means for closing the open upper end of the pipe for keeping the bird feed within the pipe under tension, the cover means having apertures therethrough sized to allow birds to pick bird feed therethrough while preventing bird feed from freely passing out the open upper end of the pipe; a clear tube positioned on the exterior of the pipe; and a magnetic piston slidably positioned within the clear tube for a coacting with a magnetic member attached to the plunger for showing the level of the bird feed in the hollow interior of the pipe.